


White Chocolate

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Vore, Body Horror, Chocolate tf, Crack, Dark Humor, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Food, Horny Pieck, Horror, Implied digestion, Inanimate TF, M/M, No Romance, No Sex, Shrinking, That's it that's the plot, They don't realize what they just did, Titan Shifters, Transformation, Vore, Why Did I Write This?, Zeke gets turned into chocolate and eaten, Zeke's abs, food tf, painless, unaware vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: A horrified Zeke Yeager finds himself shrinking and turning into white chocolate.  Pieck, Reiner, and Bertholdt come into the tent and find the confection.  Thinking it's a present from the Warchief, they eat it.





	White Chocolate

Zeke screamed in horror. His body had shrunk down to less than two feet tall, and his skin was quickly hardening to a glossy white. A sweet smell pervaded the air.

He recognized that smell.

It was white chocolate.

Though his Warriors weren’t there, Zeke howled at the top of his rapidly-decreasing lungs.

“Pieck! Bertholdt! Reiner! HELP ME!”

The chocolate transformation gliding over his skin soon moved over his lips, encasing them in a slightly pink tint.

Cocoa butter poured down his throat, rushing to fill his lungs. 

Zeke shrieked, thrashing desperately as his insides melted and his body transformed completely. Soon he lay helpless on the table.

The white chocolate likeness of Zeke Yeager clattered a few millimeters from side to side, then fell silent.

_N-No! No no no!_ Zeke screamed internally. Then he wondered, _How am I still conscious?_

A couple hours later, Reiner and Bertholdt walked through the tent flap to find the strange confection sitting on the table.

“Huh,” said Reiner. He examined the chocolate. “Zeke must have gotten here already. But what’s this?”

Bertholdt shrugged.

At that moment, Pieck came in on all fours. She greeted the men, then said “What are you looking at? Is there something on the table?”

“Check it out,” Reiner said, standing over the object. “It’s some weird statue of Zeke made of white chocolate. Whoever made it even got the beard and glasses right.”

Pieck rose to her feet. Soon, her kind eyes and long dark hair loomed over the transformed man.

_PIECK! _ Zeke tried to shout. _IT’S ME! HELP!_

“It must be a present for us,” Bertholdt told her. The Warchief often brought them souvenirs from Liberio.

Pieck laughed. “Wow. Zeke has a strange way of treating us.”

Bertholdt said, “He’s...can I say this? I think he’s a little bit weird.”

“You only JUST noticed that?” Reiner chuckled.

Bertholdt blushed.

_Hey! _ Zeke thought in the midst of his panic. _ Don’t talk about your commanding officer like that!_

Pieck looked at the figure more closely. “Still, this is odd even for him. A chocolate figure of _himself?”_

“Definitely bizarre,” Reiner agreed.

“Those abs are quite lifelike,” Bertholdt noted.

“Well, since it’s a present for us, he’d probably feel bad if we DIDN’T eat it,” Pieck reasoned. 

“Yeah,” said Bertholdt.

“It does look tasty,” Reiner admitted.

”Besides,” Pieck reminded them, “Zeke doesn’t even _like_ white chocolate.”

“Well then. Dibs on the head,” Reiner said, and picked the chocolate Zeke up.

The bearded Warchief gave a silent scream. He tried to move, but his efforts were futile as he was lifted up.

Reiner Braun’s enormous chest and hungry face appeared in Zeke’s vision.

_Don’t do this! It’s ME, Reiner! It’s ME!_

“Aren’t you going to use a knife?” asked Pieck. _I don’t want you biting it and getting your spit on my part._

“Nope,” said the burly blond. "But don't worry." His strong hands gripped the chocolate. He flexed, and the statue's head snapped right off. 

_AHHH!_ Zeke cried. _NOO!_

Reiner moved the chocolate head up to his face. His meaty hand held its left side, while his white teeth closed around its right. He began gnawing. Chunks of Zeke’s face and golden hair chipped off.

_HRAAAAAGH!_ he screamed.

Luckily, it was painless. 

“Mmm, it’s pretty good,” Reiner remarked. “Take that, Zeke,” he joked, not realizing he was actually eating him. He smiled and continued chewing.

Bertholdt broke off the legs. He felt guilty taking such a large portion, so gave Reiner half of it.

Pieck licked and chomped at the creamy, sculpted abs and chest.

Zeke felt his body chipping away. Being chewed, liquefied and swallowed by his three subordinates. He shrieked in soundless horror. 

The Warriors kept enjoying their treat.

Soon, all that Reiner held in his hand was one remaining eye and the far left side of Zeke’s face.

_Reiner! PLEASE! I can still survive like thi-_

Strong teeth crushed what was left of Zeke’s head, and everything went dark.

Meanwhile, Pieck was savoring the abs and chest of her (in her secret opinion) very sexy boss. She’d never admit it, but eating this chocolate Zeke was turning her on.

_I’ll have to take care of these urges later. When Reiner and Bertholdt are asleep._

Bertholdt was enjoying the taste. At the same time, he was trying not to think about how weird it was to be devouring a chocolate version of his boss’s feet.

_When the Warchief gets back tonight,_ the lanky man thought, _I wonder what he'll say about this._

In just a few minutes, the chocolate Zeke was gone, and the young Warriors all felt satisfied.

“Damn, that hit the spot,” Reiner said with a grin.

Bertholdt nodded. “It was delicious.”

“We’ll have to ask Zeke where he got that,” said Reiner.

Pieck said, “I’m kinda tired, you guys. I think I’m gonna take a nap.”

“You don’t want to play cards with us?” asked Reiner. His large hands were already shuffling the deck.

“No. Yesterday's battle was so intense, it's like my body still needs to recharge. Don’t wake me up, okay?”

“Fair enough,” the blond replied. “Have a good nap.”

"Bye, Pieck," Bertholdt said over his shoulder.

Zeke was dimly aware of their conversation. Deep within the three Warriors, he tried to resign himself to his fate. 

_ I guess I was going to get eaten in a few years, anyway. But this...this is just cruel. _

With his last remaining moments, he thought back fondly on his memories with Tom Ksaver and the Warrior program. Of his times with Pieck, Reiner, Bertholdt, and all the others. _They’re good people,_ he thought. _I was too hard on them sometimes...I wish I could have said goodbye._

The Warchief struggled to stay conscious as the acid dissolved him. _Well...it looks like this is the end for me. Heh. That’s one Eldian down, _ he thought wryly, _10 million to go._

_ But wait-_ he suddenly wondered _\- when I’m gone, what’ll happen to the Beast?_

Then his mind succumbed, and Zeke became nothing more than a swirl of white chocolate in the bellies of the three Warriors.


End file.
